


It All Started With Will's Wallet

by solangeloisallthatmatters



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Staying overnight, Swearing, movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29401056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solangeloisallthatmatters/pseuds/solangeloisallthatmatters
Summary: will, hazel's friend, leaves his wallet at nico and hazel's apartment! nico goes to return it...only to find a certain hot guysolangelo fluff :)
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Will Solace
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	It All Started With Will's Wallet

Nico entered the apartment he and his sister, Hazel, and called, 'I'm home, sis.'

'Hey!' Hazel bounded over, 'Will was over!'

'Who is _that_?' Nico rolled his eyes. 

'One of my friends! Didn't you know that?!' Hazel said, shocked.

'It's hard to keep up with your never-ending train of friends to be honest.' Nico kicked off his shoes, and plonked onto the sofa, only to sit on something hard, 'Ouch! What's that?' He stood up to inspect the object. It was a wallet.

'Oh god!' Hazel covered her mouth, 'Will's wallet! Nico can you please go give it to him I have an assignment due in five hours!' She shrieked, 'I lost track of time.'

'Sis, it's Saturday tomorrow.'

'That doesn't mean I can't have an assignment due!'

'Fine, fine. Where does this Will dude live?' 

'It's like an hour away.' Hazel scribbled down an address, and when Nico groaned, she added, 'Sorry Nico, but I'm sure you'll _love_ him.' She wiggled her eyebrows.

Nico facepalmed himself, grabbed the piece of paper on which Hazel had written the address and the wallet, then stalked out of the apartment. 

Nico arrived outside a house, with a big garden and plants all over. He rang the doorbell, checking his watch. 8 o'clock.

A dog began yapping at him through the gate, and Nico heard a smooth, wonderful voice calm the dog down, 'Hello?' Will poked his head around the gate, one hand holding onto the dog's collar.

Nico's heart stopped beating at the sight of this beautiful man, but he kept his calm, then thrust the wallet towards him, 'Nico. Hazel's half-brother. You left your wallet at our house.'

'Oh gods, thank you _so_ much, I was about to call her to see if she could find it.' Will gushed. Nico shivered as their hands met when Will took the wallet, 'Would you like to come inside? I was just making something to eat.'

Nico hesitated. He was _starving_ and wasn't looking forward to an hour long journey back, 'I don't want to intrude.'

'Oh it's no bother!' Will stepped aside to let him in. Nico came in and allowed the golden retriever to sniff him, 'She's a terrible snob.' Will informed him.

'She's adorable.' 

'Let's go.' Will took the dog and Nico inside. They both entered the kitchen. it was a mess. Cheese and tomato sauce was splattered all over.

'What's this supposed to be?'

'Er, lasagna.' Will said sheepishly, 'I'm rubbish at cooking. I have no idea how I'm alive.'

Nico snorted, 'Luckily, I'm Italian and I could help.' He stopped, hoping he didn't sound too pretentious. 

'Thank _goodness_.' Will sagged with relief, 'My savior.'

Nico laughed, hoping to cover up his blush.

Will and Nico spent a lot of time talking and eating. They relaxed into each other's company.

Suddenly, Nico's phone began to ring, 'Hazel.' He muttered, 'Just a sec.' He held the phone up to his ear, only to withdraw it immediately, as shrieking began emitting from it.

'NICO DI ANGELO DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I'VE BEEN ARE YOU OKAY WHERE ARE YOU?' Hazel yelled.

'It's ok, I'm fine.'

'Oh ok.'

Silence.

'I'll be home soon.'

'Oooh bye!' 

'Holy Hera.' Nico scowled at the screen, 'My ears. Well, I suppose I have to go now Will. It's twelve.' He said reluctantly.

'Yeah,' Will didn't sound too enthusiastic either, 'I have to check on Kayla too.'

'Who's she?' Nico asked, heart sinking.

'My little sister. She's six. My parents are gone on vacation so she's staying with me.'

'Right.' Nico sighed, relieved. Wasn't Will's girlfriend after all. 

Nico put his hand on the handle, not wanting to leave, before Will blurted out, 'Would you like to watch a-a movie or something, maybe? I mean if you're free...'

'Oh! Oh yeah!' Nico followed him back eagerly.

Let's just say, before long, they were curled up together under Will's comforter, Nico face buried in Will's chest, and Will hands tangled into Nico's hair, both boys' lips red and swollen.

**Author's Note:**

> pls leave comments on this shitty work  
> and kudos *beg* im very poor in kudos. well, so would u if u were rubbish at writing stuff  
> id actually say this is one of my best works


End file.
